Only God Knows What Went On
by Death-Of-The-Pensieve
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Draco and Hermione became best friends, Draco instantly falls in love with Hermione, but Hermione has already fallen for Ron. Yet, Ron doesn't want Hermione, and she takes a drastic measure. Drabble.


Draco sat on the edge of his bed, the black quilt blending in with his black suit. He frowned, and ran his fingers through his hair, tears prickling his eyes.

_Why did she do it? She was my best Mate. I loved her…Why didn't she tell me? I could of helped her!_ These thoughts ran through his mind, repeating themselves every day and every night.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs. Even though he knew it was there, he felt empty- deflated. Alone. He put his head in his hands, and let out the breath.

Memories started flashing across his mind, across his closed eyelids. He felt like he was watching a movie- a beautiful girl laughing and smiling as she shook hands with a blonde boy, not knowing of how much he'd grow to love her. He watched as the two waved goodbye to their parents, and found an empty compartment on the Scarlet train.

The scene quickly changed, and the two were in the Great Hall, an old ruggish hat being dropped on their heads. The beautiful girl sat on the wobbly bench, and the hat dropped, only to soon shout of "Gryffindor!". He watched the girl stand up and join her table, smiling proudly.

Draco watched his younger self go to the bench, and he knew exactly what was going to happen. Before the hat even touched his head it spoke, "Slytherin!" The blonde boy looked at Hermione and frowned, not wanting to lose the relationship the two built up during the train ride.

Draco removed his head from his hands and stood up, smiling as more beautiful memories of Hermione played through his mind. He missed her. He missed her so much his chest ached. His heart hurt. He felt as if part of himself went missing._ And she didn't even tell you why…_

He angrily kicked his wardrobe, a picture frame falling and shattering on the floor. He realized the tears streaming down his cheeks and bent forward, picking it up, and flipping it to see the photo.

He swallowed hard when he saw her. There she was, twirling in the photo, her dress following her delicately. _She's an angel…_ He continued to stare at the photo, and took in the girls surroundings. She was on a cliff, the ground beneath her feet white stone, and the sky behind her brilliant blue.

He felt his heart shatter, just as the frame did just moments ago. He stood up hastily and threw the photo onto his bed, spare pieces of glass littering it. He looked up at his ceiling, anger raging through him.

"Why did you do it?" He yelled, his tongue thick and voice heavy, "You had me! You didn't have to do it!" He felt tears enter his mouth as he spoke, and he knew he was crying harder.

He choked on a sob, continuing to shout upwards, "I miss you, Hermione! You had me!" He looked back down and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes shut tight. His voice was hoarse, barely a whisper, "You fucking had me."

Suddenly, he couldn't take it any longer. Everything hurt. Everyday hurt. Getting up in the morning hurt, knowing he wouldn't see her. Seeing their old school friends hurt, knowing they were over it._ How can they be over it? She's gone!_ His thoughts raged on, cursing the people who were happy. Wondering how they could be happy without Hermione.

He needed to be with her. Be as close to her as he could. With tight eyes, he spun, apparating to the white cliffs he knew she jumped from.

When his feet hit the ground he instantly felt sick. This was the last place she had been. These cliffs, and that water over the edge were the last things to see her brilliant beauty. **He was jealous.**

He walked closer to the edge, he looked down, talking to the beautiful sea that lapsed at the cliffs, "Can you hear me better here, Hermione?" He was still crying, his body shuddering. "I love you, but you know that, right, Hermione?" He smiled slightly, feeling like she had heard him, "You had to know that, you know everything."

Draco felt a light brush of a hand on his shoulder and turned to look- but no one was there. He looked around him, in a complete circle, trying to figure out what had touched him.

He heard the cry of a hungry seagull, and turned back to the edge. Everything felt hopeless.

**_Drained._**

**_Miserable._**

He closed his eyes and held back a sob, the young beauties voice playing through his head, "_You can't leave me, Draco. We're in this together._"

He nodded his head, stepping over the edge.

"We're in this together, Hermione."


End file.
